My Immortal
by CrystalTears3
Summary: Because He Had Claimed Her Heart, He Would Never Be Able To Claim Her Soul. He Wondered Through The Land Of The Dead And She, The Living. And Because The Demon Had Also Come To Love Her, Never The Two Would Meet. [Edward Mordrake/OC]
1. Dark Paradise

**This is just going to be a quick 3 part story probably. I have issues with writers block when I can't get an idea out of my head and my other stories are suffering because of it lol. Hope you enjoy. Also, I will be using songs in all the chapters so if you're not a fan of songfics this probably isn't for you. Also, my punctuation is horrible I know. Trying to find a BETA. Hope you like. Reviews appreciated. **

_**All My Friends Tell Me I Should Move On**_

_**I'm Lying In The Ocean Singing Your Song**_

_**Ahhh, That's How You Sang it.**_

_**Loving You Forever Can't Be Wrong**_

_**Even Though You're Not Here Won't Move On**_

_**Ahh, That's How We Played It. **_

_**And There's No Remedy For Memory**_

_**Your Face Is Like A Melody It Won't Leave My Head**_

_**Your Soul Is Haunting Me And Telling Me That Everything Is Fine**_

_**But I Wish I Were Dead. **_

…_**Lana Del Rey (Dark Paradise)**_

_**Chapter 1**_

"No freak performs on Halloween." It was a very matter of fact statement from Ethel. Although the conjoined twins had expected no less from the bearded lady they had only just begun to know "Any idiot knows that."

"That's not fair. They're new. They don't know about that old superstition." Jimmy shot back at his mother morosely.

"It's not superstition! It's true!"

""What is?" Bette dared to ask.

"Why we don't perform on Halloween. On accounts of Edward Mordrake."

Dot's head jerked as her sister moved their body forward in interest "Who?"

"Edward Mordrake. Aristocrat who lived in the middle 1800's" Ethel poured herself a tall drink as the rest of the troupe settled in for a Halloween tale that could even rattle them, no matter how many times it had been told "He was heir to all kinds of titles. Could have been a Duke or a Lord or some shit. If things had been different." She paused, swirling the amber liquid around in her glass before downing the entire contents in one long gulp "Things are never different. An Englishman of noble birth, Edward was a young man with fine attainments. He was a scholar. A Poet. A musician of rare ability."

"So what was wrong with him" Dot interrupted.

"He had another face on the back of his head as hideous as the devil. No one else could hear what it said, but it whispered to Edward incessantly of things only spoken of in Hell. He tried to kill it many times, in many way, but it wouldn't die."

"So what happened to him?" Dot and her sister stood from their seat now, completely engrossed in the tale with morbid curiosity.

"He went mad." Ethel stated, pouring herself another glass of whiskey "His family had him committed to the crazy house at Bedlam. Truth be told, they were only too happy to have the family freak banish from sight. In the crazy house he wrote poetry. Worked on an unfinished Opera. Anything to keep his mind off the demon whispering to him. It was telling him to do things. Commanding him. One night he escaped the asylum and he ended up where well all do..at the Freak Show. They billed him as "The Two-Faced Prince." He shows off all the refined skills he'd learned as a son of one of England's grand families and then..he'd take a bow."

Bette seemed enthralled by the story but her sister was less inclined to believe such a tragic tale "And he was happy. He had found a home with others like himself." She finished.

Ethel tightened her jaw and stared back down at the glass, shaking her head "There's no one like Edward. He wasn't happy. One Halloween night, Edward snapped. He murdered every freak in the troupe. All except one. Then he hung himself. Legend has it that even in death..the demon face was smiling."

"So who was the person he left alive?"

"She was thought to be his lover. Though no one knew for sure. They kept their love a secret from the Freak Show owner Julius Kane. The only problem was the demon had fallen in love with her too. He had whispered to Edward to kill her that night with the rest of the troupe but Edward couldn't do it. He had finally refused a command from the demon face and his punishment was the curse put upon the woman he loved."

"A Curse?" Dot scoffed "Now I know this story is just a myth. Who is this woman?"

The entire troupe turned their eyes to the woman sitting on top of a hay stack with her back to all of them. She had been sitting idly by quietly sewing a rip in one of Elsa's many elaborate robes. Had this tale of Edward Mordrake had anything to do with her, she made no noise of protest of even flinched during the retelling of it.

The twins eyebrows knitted together in unison "The gypsy?"

"Nonsense." Bette giggled over her sister "You said this tale was in the nineteenth century. She not a day over a woman in her twenties. Thirty at the most."

Ethel sat staring at the woman in question. She hummed quietly to herself while her hands glided down the silk fabric she was repairing with a needle and thread. The bearded lady sighed and stood from her chair "That was the curse. As long as Edward's spirit would walk this Earth collecting the souls of freaks, his true love would never die. She would never age and her heart would never stop beating. She would never be able to cross into his world."

Bette and Dot both looked over at the gypsy in awe. It was as if they were seeing her for the first time. The twins had only ever met her once since coming to the camp. Dot had been embarrassed at the way Bette had gone on and on about never seeing a woman that beautiful outside of one of her mothers fashion magazines. After that though, they had only seen her randomly throughout the day and sometimes walking the fields alone at night. They had never really understood her role among the freaks. She was billed as "The Gypsy Princess" but the twins had never actually watched her perform. If Ethel's story had any truth to it, Dot surmised that possessing her was all Elsa had in mind from the beginning.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

She often debated on who the real freaks were. The disfigured outcasts of society or perhaps society itself. The people who took no pity on the creatures born into this world through no fault of their own, only to be gawked at and ridiculed mercilessly by those that were accepted. Calling those people "The Norms" was a contradiction in itself. In her many years on this earth thus far, she had peered into the darkest recesses of mens souls and had seen none of that emptiness residing within the beating hearts of her fellow misfits. She would be forced to witness the atrocities men could inflict upon each other for many years to come. Each decade seeming worse than the last. She was not a freak due to a deformity or special ability granted to her by some higher being that had singled her out to be different than most. She was an oddity because fate had chosen her to love a man she could never be with and given her a heart that would never stop beating for him.

She was born Nadya Florica. In her fathers Romanian tongue it meant "Hope Flower." Her father had given it to her in the hopes it would be some sort of talisman that would grant her the life he had envisioned for his only daughter. He had the best of intentions. He always did. At the age of six Nadya's mother died of tuberculosis and her father dealt with the loss by turning to alcohol. His love for liquor vastly outweighed his love for his daughter and at the age of eight, he sold her off for no more than a flask of poorly made whiskey and equally adequate opium as it caused the heart attack that killed him. He had sold her to a woman who promised Nadya would be no more than her house maid. No more than a hired hand that would only have to do her share to have a roof over her head and food in her belly. Just like her father, her new mistress had had the best of intentions for her, but neither had been able to foresee the future. Neither were able to know her full potential until Nadya hit puberty. She had grown into a perfect combination of her mother and father. Dark and alluring with tanned skinned, long ebony hair and her mother's crystal blue eyes. She was exotic, nothing that the simpletons of the towns she frequented had ever seen and it had been her blessing and her curse. A curse because her mistresses greed had caused Nadya to know the touch of a man far too soon for a girl her age. A blessing because someday she believed that her untamed beauty would cause a man to want to own her completely. He would take her away from the pain. Take her away from the life of servitude. Instead, her mistress had other plans. She sold Nadya to a man who explained he was a aesthete. A man who claimed to have a sensitivity and appreciation for beautiful things. Nadya thought she had finally found her place in high society. She thought this man was going to take her around the world and show her art and music and literature in exchange for her companionship. She should have known better than to dream for something more for herself. More than what her already predetermined destiny had mapped out for her. The man had turned out to be a collector of beautiful things, but these things were rare not for their beauty, but for their unique oddities.

His name was Julius Kane. A surly yet handsome man with a medium build and undefined accent. Owner and ringmaster of a traveling circus that had gained notoriety for its freak show. He didn't educate her on everything the world had to offer and had denied her. He didn't make love to her in the magical sprawling fields of Ireland or under the velvet night skies of Tuscany. The reality was her travels would only stretch as far as the rural states and backwoods towns they frequented. Her education would be limited to refining her skills in the bedroom and learning to manipulate the male mind. And she and her new owner did anything but make love. She was held down by him and forced into being not only cooperative, but faking the pleasure that came naturally with the act. She hated it as much as she hated him. Julius had made her the diamond in the rough amongst his oddities. He passed her off as a foreign untouched beauty that men would pay just to set eyes on. And, for the right price, take the virginity that had already been stolen from her a long time ago. He dressed her up like an exotic gypsy princess, fitting to her physical beauty. She learned to sing and dance the way of her father's people in the hopes it would make her more authentic and appealing to the simpletons in the towns they visited. In time, Nadya had learned to block it all out. Learned to make herself numb to human emotion. That was until the day she met him. Until she fell in love with him and he fell in love with her. Unfortunately, so had the demon face attached to him.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Miss Nadya. Miss Elsa wishes to see you in her tent."

Had it not been a particularly calm Florida day, Nadya would never have heard the tiny voice coming just two feet off the ground. She smiled down at the tiny Indian woman reaching up to her with a grin that reached clear up to eyes "Well Ma Petite, we should not keep our star talent waiting should we?" She swept the small woman into her arms and Ma Petite giggled like a child while singing and stroking Nadya's long black hair. The women entered their eccentric leaders grand tent, the smell of opium saturating the fine pink and white silks hanging on the walls. Nadya placed her little companion down in a basket near Elsa's bed, a makeshift cradle that would have seemed offensive if Ma Petite didn't retain that childlike innocence that made her so endearing. Passing through the drawn curtains of Elsa's sitting room, Nadya found her boss in an almost frenzied excited state.

"You asked for me Miss Elsa?"

The patriarch turned from pulling garments from her expansive closet and glanced quizzically over her shoulder "Ah my beautiful Nadezhda. We have much to discuss" Elsa pointed to the delicate garment being brandished in Nadya's hand "Is that my Dior robe?"

Nadya nodded "The tear was on the seam. I was able to mend it for you."

"Vundabar my darling! Vundabar." Elsa snatched the robe from her hands and checked it over meticulously "This is one of my favorites. Grace Kelly owns the exact same one. Did you know that?"

Nadya shook her head. She knew the gaudy article of clothing was a poorly executed attempt at a designer piece by some amateur seamstress in town, but she would never admit that to Elsa. She had grown used to indulging the woman in her delusions of grandeur and fame. It was the least she could do for the kindness she showed her on occasion. After all, she was using Elsa just as much as Elsa was using her. Nadya sat down on the lavish couch smoothing out her multicolored skirt and adjusting her black off the shoulder blouse, trying not to notice the look of disdain that crossed Elsa's face when her eyes flicked over her. If Elsa had her way, Nadya would be forced to wear the ridiculous flashy and risqué clothing she performed in all the time. "You wanted to discuss something with me?"

"Yes. Yes. Yes." Elsa's eyes went back to their previous sparkle as she hunkered down in front of her vanity "I need you to perform tonight. Well, you and I will perform tonight" she corrected "You will open for me."

Nadya fought the smile tugging at her rose colored lips. This was what she had been hoping for. From the very moment she met Elsa and came to know of her dreams of fame and fortune, she knew Elsa's ambition would outweigh her fear of performing on Halloween. There had been at least one thing Elsa had been honest about since their rather fortuitous meeting less than a year ago and that was how she knew of Nadya's story. How it entwined with the legend of Edward Mordrake. She also admitted that she didn't believe in the superstition and was merely offering Nadya a place in her show where the position of gypsy needed to be filled.

"It's Halloween. We don't perform on Halloween." Nadya did her best to feign shock and hoped Elsa would not see through her façade.

The older woman seemed more focused on the arduous task of applying her make up than her gypsy's sincerity. She waved a hand at her dismissively "Nonsense. I have it on the highest authority that we will be visited by an attache' and I refuse to not be ready for his arrival. I need to rehearse."

"Why would you have me open for you?" Nadya's brows knitted together in confusion. She was now genuinely interested in Elsa's logic.

"Because my dear. My monsters are scared of superstitions. Once they see nothing happens from your performance, they will be more inclined to assist me in my rehearsal. I can't do everything at once can I?"

"You know I can't summon Edward. Even if I perform I cannot summon him."

Elsa rolled her eyes and dropped her brow pencil down onto the glass table "I know that but my children do not. I will not let these trivial myths get in the way of me being taken away from this place. Oh my Liebchin" She patronizingly cooed "What is the matter? If the tales are true you will have a chance to see your phantom lover. One day a year for the rest of eternity right?" Elsa's chuckle turned into almost cackling laughter that plucked relentlessly at Nadya's nerves.

"Why would you assume that none of the story is true Elsa? How would you explain away my immortality when you yourself challenged it?"

The smile slid from Elsa's face "Myth" she hissed again.

Nadya stood from the couch and crossed the room to her egotistical caregiver. She placed a hand on each of her shoulders and bent down till her cheek brushed against loosely coiled blonde curls "The only myth in the story is that I have been cursed with an undying heart that has become so bitter it pains me to have it still beat in my chest. Through the many lives I've lived. The things I've learned. The people I have seen come and wither away with time. My heart is content in the knowledge I have loved far greater and far deeper than any fairytale written or yet to be imagined. I fell in love with a man who would have been far outside the reach of my station and in turn, not only did he fall in love with me, but so did the demon with no heart to return the affection. Can you say the same Fraulein? Now.." Nadya paused before taking a step back "What is it you wish of me tonight? Belly dancing? Fire eating?"

Their eyes met in the reflection of the mirrored vanity. Though Elsa's glare didn't waver, Nadya could see the previously budding superiority withering away by the expression on her face. "Your gypsy attire is boring and outdated. You will wear the black dress Ethel had made for you and you will sing. I want my monsters to hear amateur talent before I grace them with my new song" Nadya opened her mouth to argue but promptly shut it. She had already offended the other woman and the last thing she wanted was for Elsa to change her mind and end up confined to her tent in an alcohol induced haze.

"Yes Miss Elsa." She agreed.

Nadya dipped out of the room, passing a goodbye wave to Ma Petite as she stepped back out into the dusky afternoon.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"I don't know why ya agreed to this. It's not too late to decline ya know. Save us all a lot of worry. The twins are already on stage hollerin' about how they want to practice. Got the rest of the troupe on edge."

Ethel's thick Baltimore accent was heavy with worry as she put the finishing touches on Nadya's black tresses. Perhaps there was a small twinge of guilt radiating from somewhere in Nadya's chest. A feeling that had remained dormant till joining Miss Elsa's traveling band of misfits. Truth be told, she had grown very fond of them. Jimmy with his boyish charms and overprotective nature towards his troupe. Paul with his quiet insight and intelligence. Even the pinheads Salty and Pepper had an innocence she admired so. Though Ethel was Elsa's right hand woman and as loyal as the day was long, Nadya was beginning to regard her as the mother figure she never really had. Her feelings for them would never outweigh her need or her love for Edward. They would never be able to replace the void in her soul that plagued her everyday. If she wanted to see him, there must be a sacrifice.

"Ethel, you know you would never say no to Elsa so I don't know how you think I would get away with such a thing."

"No. Suppose you're right." The bearded lady paused dramatically and thought carefully "I know why Miss Elsa wants ya to perform for the troupe first. I know that ya can't summon him. I know that's part of the curse. Ya gotta find someone to do it for you."

Nadya's hands went idle in front of her "Are you going to stop me?"

"Don't matter what I say, Elsa's gonna do what she wants regardless. Will that mean that Edward will take her?"

"I don't know. That is something that cannot be foreseen. Only the demon can de…"

"And what about my boy?" Ethel interrupted "Would he take my boy?"

"Jimmy may not be innocent but his soul has yet to be tarnished by this world. He will not be chosen. I promise."

"That's a pretty big guarantee for not being able to see the future."

Nadya pushed her lips into a tight line and reached over to retrieve something from her small wooden keepsake box. Ethel watched as she pulled a black velvet choker adorned with an antique locket. The woman was certain if this Freak Show went belly up due to Elsa's sudden disappearance, Nadya's trinket would fetch a pretty penny. The ebony haired beauty gingerly pulled apart the silver as if it were the finest glass. She ran a thumb over the picture inside before passing it to Ethel.

"He had given that to me the same day he told me he loved me." Nadya smiled sullenly "It was his mother's. The only thing she had given him before the family disposed of him in that Asylum." She watched the reality settle into Ethel's face and the other woman now held onto the locket like it were precious gold "Its been almost thirty years since I've seen him last. In the beginning it was easier for me to convince people to dismiss Edward Mordrake as just folklore. I could get them to perform on Halloween by simply reminding them of the profit the holiday brought with it. Halloween was such a new tradition to America at the time and was more for adults than for children to get dressed up and collect treats door to door. The adults came out in droves to the shows looking to be scared and mystified by the unknown. He would come to me then. Seek me out in his search for the next member of his coterie. We would spend whatever time the demon would allow us. An hour. A moment." Nadya frowned and sucked in a sharp breath "Unfortunately, the myth crossed into reality when word spread of carnies and freaks turning up dead after performing on Halloween. It was more difficult then to find a traveling show that would disregard the superstition. I traveled the world many years before finding a small troupe that was failing and willing to do whatever it took to remain relevant. When Edward found me that night, I realized the demon was beginning to consume him. In life he had become a slave to the whispers and manipulation. In death the demon had complete control."

Ethel looked down at the faded picture of the man contained in the locket. He was handsome. Regal. The epitome of high society with his well placed cravat and top hat "What happened?"

"He looked at me as if it were the first time. Not the way a lover wishes to be seen, but vacant and emotionless. The locket around my neck was the only thing that brought him back to me. I got to see my Edward as I remembered him. Without the influence of that covetous devil face. I had waited years to only have a moment and he was gone again before we could savor our time together." Nadya shook her head as if coming out of some sort of trance and looked up at Ethel with tears in her eyes "So much time has passed since that I fear it will take more than a piece of jewelry to make him remember. You see, that is the real curse. My love for him is all consuming and will be for the rest of my very, very, long life, but the demon will make him forget. Hell has no place for such emotions."

Ethel pursed her lips together and snapped the locket shut. She stood and handed Nadya a handkerchief from her apron pocket "Wish I could forget someone I used to love. Now, fix your face. It'll be my hide if you make Elsa wait."

Nadya wasn't surprised by Ethel's sudden dismissive reaction. She would have been surprised if the woman had acted any other way. Before Ethel made her way out to the stage, she took the velvet strand of the locket and tied it securely in place around Nadya's neck "Hurry up."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Sit. Sit. Sit." Elsa's mood was borderline jovial, a rarity these days as she ushered her oddities into the performance tent. She looked every bit the movie star she envisioned herself to be in her extravagant deep green dress with matching gloves and flowing boa.

"Our resident gypsy and I have a little show for you. To show you that this superstition is just that. Superstition."

"Do you think that's a good idea Miss Elsa? What if Mr. Mordrake.."

"Nonsense!" Elsa growled, the displeasure in her voice filling up every inch of the giant tent "I will not have such childish stories hindering the jobs I pay you to do! Do I make myself clear?! At her troupes silent retort, Elsa's painted red lips turned back up into a smile "Now. I know listening to the twins sing yesterday may have seemed like punishment and I apologize. Not everyone can have the talent. If you can sit through Nadya's song and realize there is no such thing as Edward Mordrake, I will perform my new song for you as a Halloween treat. How does that sound?" Elsa frowned once again, the feigned smiles and concerned stares not doing much for her slowly deflating ego. She pushed it aside, raising up a hand for Salty to dim the lights and bring the glowing grinning faces of the pumpkins lining the stage to life "Nadezhda! Begin!"

Nadya stepped up to the microphone, one hand shadowing her eyes from the lone spotlight. Elsa's eyes flicked over her and she couldn't help but notice how the aging woman fidgeted awkwardly in her seat. It was juvenile perhaps, but Nadya felt an odd satisfaction at the fact she was about to best the woman at her own delusional game.

_Seems that I have been held, In some dreaming state_

_A tourist in the waking world, never quite awake_

_No kiss, no gentle word could wake me from this slumber_

_Until I realized that it was you who held me under_

_Felt it my fist, in my feet in the hollows of my eyelids_

_Shaking through my skull, through my spine and down through my ribs._

_No more dreaming of the dead as if death itself was undone_

_No more calling like a crow for a boy, for a body in the garden_

_No more dreaming like a girl so in love so in love_

_No more dreaming like a girl so in love so in love_

_No more dreaming like a girl so in love with the wrong world_

Elsa was stealing glances at the awestruck faces of her monsters. She had never allowed Nadya to do anything more than perform the dances she had perfected. After being upstaged by the twins the other day, she would have to make the gypsy's performance a one night affair. She had eternity and Elsa was already wasting away.

_And I could hear the thunder and see the lightning crack_

_All around the world was waking, I never could go back_

_Cause all the walls of dreaming, they were torn wide open_

_And finally it seemed that the spell was broken_

_And all my bones began to shake, my eyes flew open_

_And all my bones began to shake, my eyes flew open_

_No more dreaming of the dead as if death itself was undone_

_No more calling like a crow for a boy, for a body in the garden_

_No more dreaming like a girl so in love so in love_

_No more dreaming like a girl so in love so in love_

_No more dreaming like a girl so in love with the wrong world_

"ENOUGH!" Elsa's command was so loud it rose over the pounding of drums on the stage. She cleared her throat and adjusted the boa around her neck. "That's enough my liebchen." she lowered her tone and grinned in spite of herself "I think you have proven my point my dear. I see no phantom oddity in our midst. No two faced demon. Now, we can continue with our rehearsal. Yes?"

Nadya backed away from the microphone, her eyes catching Ethel's before the bearded lady left the tent to retire for the evening. The sound of crow calling from outside had her attention drifting away from Elsa's deceptive speech. Edward would be here if he wasn't already in the eyes of the blackbird cackling in the darkness. Elsa was climbing the stairs to replace Nadya at the microphone. The stage was large but not enough to hold Nadya, Elsa and her ego.

"You're dismissed."

Nadya nodded, more than happy to be released to go back to her tent in preparation for his arrival. The drums began to play once more to the beat of Elsa's song, this time in tune with Nadya's feet pounding quickly on the ground towards her tent. She was already pulling at the satin dress Elsa had insisted she wore that evening. It was as tight as it was opulent. Nothing like the clothes she preferred. The clothes Edward would identify her with. His memory was already being taken over, she didn't need to confuse him further. Nadya was ripping the garment from her body and rubbing the lip rouge from her mouth when something caught her attention. Emerald green mist crashed through the fields like water breaking on the shore, consuming everything in its path. Lightening lit up the sky and the thunder rumbled in the distance though the smell of rain was absent from the thick air. She hurried into her skirt and blouse, discarding the dress to somewhere in the corner of the tent. Pausing, she caught a glance of herself in the mirror. She was unchanged, as she always would be, the locket sitting just below her clavicle. Nadya pulled out the chair from her vanity and sat, fidgeting compulsively with her skirt. She had waited thirty years for this moment and now her nerves were feeling the gravity of their impending meeting. The green fog seeped in through the bottom of her tent bringing with it the scent of earth…and death. The wind around her picked up and the candles in the tent flickered and danced before burning out. All except one. It glowed warmly through the tent casting an ethereal glow in the darkness.

"Forgive the intrusion beautiful one."

Nadya's eyes drifted shut at the sound of his voice coming from behind her. The voice she would never forget no matter how long she walked this earth. It had been burned into her heart and her mind. It was the same voice she heard in her dreams every night "Edward." she whispered.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**I wasn't going to put the full Florence And The Machine song in, but tonight's episode made me do it! The song is called "Blinding" and I do not own it. The next chapter is going to be how Edward and Nadya's met and their past and how she came to be with Elsa's troupe. It will fill in the blanks. Please read and review. No haters please.**


	2. Nature Boy

_**Thanks to everyone who followed and added this story to their favorites list! To my two guests, Superdani4ever, BloodMoonWanes, and Maybebadly for there awesome reviews! Much appreciated. I did some research on the clothing Edward Mordrake wears in the show and tried to match it up with Men's fashion in the 1800's since he didn't have a specific year of birth or death Soooo I just picked a year in which he joined the circus.…KK enough of my babbling.**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_There Was A Boy, A Very Strange Enchanted Boy_

_They Say He Wondered Very Far, Very Far_

_Over Land And Sea_

_A Little Shy And Sad Of Eye_

_But Very Wise Was He_

_And Then One Day, A Magic Day He Passed My Way_

_And While We Spoke Of Many Things_

_Fools And Kings This He Said To Me_

_The Greatest Thing You'll Ever Learn_

_Is Just To Love And Be Loved In Return_

…_David Bowie (Nature Boy)_

_**Chapter 2**_

_New Orleans June 1845.…_

It had been a day like any other. Nadya had woken up that morning feeling a little more worse for wear than usual. A salesman of no notable origin happened upon their traveling act the night before and had offered fifty dollars for a night with the exotic woman in the show. Julius was more than willing to except the money, but Nadya was less than enthusiastic in consummating the transaction. When she fought back against the man for getting to forceful with her, he demanded his money back. Her punishment was a back lashing and no supper that evening. It wasn't anything she hadn't been accustomed to. He had punished her far worse. She had been fortunate his mood had been particularly jovial the last few days with the prospect of a new addition to their family. The rumors of Edward Mordrake and his demon face had spread like wildfire and the idea of being able to have him in their show made him positively giddy. If he hadn't been, Nadya was certain he would have broken something of importance. Debates over land was leading to whispers of war and their once profitable territories were leaving them nearly penniless. They needed new talent to draw the crowds back in.

Nadya walked through the fair grounds apathetically, wrapping her shawl tighter around herself from the chill in the early morning air. She had made it a point to wear her longer skirts and one of her less revealing corsets to try to hide the fresh bruises. Julius would never strike her face. That would mean damaging "his jewel." But judging by the way the troupe stared at her sympathetically, she was sure they had heard the arguing and pleading coming from their managers tent the previous night. It only took one person to overhear. Secrets and privacy were nonexistent in this tightly knit camp. She walked into the tent for her breakfast and was taken aback by the whispers and sad eyes seemingly burning holes into her back. Generally she would shrug it off, ultimately staying quiet and keeping to herself till all was forgotten. Today however, some unexplained biting annoyance hanging painfully in her chest was making all their stares completely intolerable. Something was screaming in her head that was refusing for her to be gawked at any longer. This was not one of her shows and she was not performing for them. She threw the tent flap aside, making her way quickly to the awaiting solitude of her own tent before the tears building in her eyes could spill over. In her urgency, she didn't notice the large rock protruding from the ground and her toes cracked painfully as they made contact with the stone. She cursed loudly, turning to retrieve the shoe that had slipped from her foot only to find it being held in the palm of a leather clad hand.

"A woman of such extraordinary beauty should be foreign to common profanities."

Till that moment Nadya had thought she was the only one to have been bestowed with such blue eyes, but the man kneeling down in front of her could have had his carved from glaciers.

"Forgive me Sir. I had no idea we had company."

"There is no offense to forgive Madame. May I?"

The man held up her slipper, the shabby material looking even worse being cupped in the fine leather glove adorning his hand. At her hesitance, his lips turned up at the corners meekly. It was a ghost of a smile, but something about it had him seeming a little more amiable and a little less otherworldly. She slid her dainty sore foot into the slipper nervously, shuddering at the feel of leather on the top of her foot and maybe perhaps by the strangers chivalrous gesture. He stood then, straightening up to his full height, his top hat only adding to his stature. Nadya ground her teeth together to try not and stare slack jawed at the man in front of her. His elegant appearance and genteel quality had her feeling anxious to be in his presence.

"Would you be so kind as to inform me as to where I may find the proprietor of this establishment?" Nadya found herself rendered speechless again by the accented tone in his voice. He was definitely not American. He was obviously uncomfortable by her silence though he remained generally stoic. "I believe it is I who now must ask for forgiveness lovely girl. My travels have made me weary enough to forget my manners and omit introductions." He lifted his hat slightly and bobbed his head "My name is Edward Mordrake."

That quickly snapped Nadya back from her idle stare. Edward Mordrake. She stammered before finding her voice again "Nadya Florica." She extended a hand, the general introduction of a handshake and felt her knees grow unsteady when he tilted it upright and ghosted his lips over her knuckles. She was barely able to form a coherent thought with her reflection staring back in his blue orbs.

"A fitting name for one as beautiful as yourself."

"Customers aren't allowed back here. You want to see the show..buy a ticket."

Nadya and Edward both turned to the sound of the deep voice coming out from behind the tent. Julius walked up to the pair wiping grease from his newly calloused hands.

"Forgive me Sir. The lady had tripped and nearly lost her footing. I was merely…"

Julius scoffed "Lady? What lady are you referring to?"

Nadya winced openly and shook her head "Julius. This is Mr. Mordrake. The one you've been expecting."

The complacent look on Julius' face melted away to reveal the artificial business man feigning shock and sincerity "Oh Mr. Mordrake. We've been expecting you. I'm Julius Kane. I'm the owner. Please Come with me." He ushered with a wave of his hand "We can discuss the details of your stay with us."

"You're too kind Mr. Kane." Edward turned back to Nadya and lifted his hat once more and bowed "It has been a pleasure dear lady."

It was the first time she caught a glimpse of his vile counterpart, only seeing the slight sneer the demon wore on the back of his head. As the two men walked back to Julius' tent, the breath caught in her throat at the full reveal of Edwards's half face. Many years later, she would swear that the usually vacant stare of the face had actually winked at her.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Edward had proven to be everything Julius had wanted. In the midst of a country in war with itself, people flocked to see the "Two-Faced Prince" as Julius had billed him. They came from miles around not just for his talent, but to see the freak son of one of England's greatest families. Julius did everything he could to make sure his star talent had the best of everything. From his large trailer, to his clothing, to the food he ate. No one in his camp was treated finer. But there was something that couldn't be bought. Something that couldn't be obtained by the owner. And that was the eradication of his affliction. Generally freaks and carnies blossomed in this environment. People of their own kind made them feel normal. But Edward wasn't happy. He didn't revel in his peculiar celebrity and Nadya seemed to be the only one that noticed. She heard it in the music he played during his act. The melody in his piano performances were so heartbreakingly sad, it was hard for her not to shed a tear when she would watch with the other spectators. It was melancholy but darkly beautiful at the same time. An insight into a tortured soul. She was probably one of the only people listening to the music and not waiting for his deformity to be on full display.

One particularly hot July morning, Nadya woke early to get out from under the weight of Julius' arm. He had come to her drunk the night before in celebration of his growing pocket book and insisted she joined him. He always made her want to crawl out of her skin and it generally took time to herself for her to shed the memory of his whiskey breath and rough hands. She left the grounds and headed to her new favorite spot, a pond hidden by overgrown brush and the saplings of a weeping willow. It was a sanctuary that was only intruded upon by geese, ducks and whatever woodland creatures were looking to escape like herself. That day was different though. That days she followed the path she had cleared out only to find it inhabited by the glaring unresponsive stare of the demon face that made her feel uneasy. However, like the flip of a coin, it was replaced with the startled look of Edward's benevolent gaze. He was absent his usual fine attire. The sleeves of his pressed white shirt were rolled up on his arms and his shoes were cast off somewhere in the tall grass. Nadya had to stifle a smile, certain not to many had seen him in such a casual state.

"There are fortunate circumstances that have us meeting this way Miss Florica. Forgive me once again, I was unaware anyone had taken up previous residence here." He turned around completely, a book falling limply to his side "It is so hard these days to find a moment of uninterrupted silence long enough to indulge in classic literature."

Nadya simply smiled, though she understood half of what he said. After their first meeting, she found herself shying away from conversation with him at the fear of him learning how ignorant she was in comparison to his extensive education.

"No please" She raised her hands up to stop him from gathering his things "I don't mind the company as long as you don't."

"Of course not I was just.." Edward paused, turning his head to the side as if listening to some inaudible instruction. He shook his head rapidly and squeezed his eyelids shut, remaining unmoving till the moment passed "I was just reading the works of Mr. William Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet. One of my favorites I admit. Have you ever read his work?" Nadya played absently with a loose strand of hair hanging over her shoulder in embarrassment and shook her head. "I would be more then happy to lend you my volume of work. It is my belief that his literature is essential to any bibliophile."

Nadya's shoulders dropped. Once again his fine education had left her feeling inadequate in his presence "I'm afraid such things would be lost on me." She hesitated.

Edward's brows rose up in surprise "Your beau, Julius, he never felt the need to have you properly educated?"

She couldn't help but laugh at the thought "He's not my beau. He's my.." She mentally ran down the list of words that would describe her and Julius' relationship and nothing came to mind that would be appropriate to say in front of a gentleman "Caregiver." She settled on.

The way he looked at her made Nadya want to climb inside herself. It was almost as if he couldn't possibly conceive of someone not being literate. But those feelings dissipated with the smile that stretched across his face "Well, I guess we will have to have more of these audiences. I do not think I could possibly live with myself to know I had the opportunity to educate someone on the greatest literature ever written and missed my chance." He gestured to his black dress coat lying near the edge of the clear pond "Please. Join me."

Nadya nibbled on her bottom lip and looked around for prying eyes. Julius may have been passed out from the liquor, but that didn't mean his hired men weren't earning their keep. Even if the gesture was innocent. She seated herself on the edge of the jacket, watching as Edward paced in front of her and flipped through the pages of his book. He began reading, uninterested in the fact she had not heard the whole story or understood the script flowing so easily from him mouth. There was something so passionate about the way he articulated the story that soon she found herself transported into the words printed on the page. That was until he placed the book down in front of her and took a spot next to her on the ground.

"Now. You read to me."

Nadya's face tensed in confusion and her eyes shifted from his face to the book nervously "I..I can't. I don't know how to."

Edward smiled at her reassuringly "Well I suppose there is only one way to remedy that. I will just have to teach you." Again, the smile slid from Edward's features and his eyes cut to the side to something that was absent from Nadya's view "But not today."

Nadya frowned and studied his suddenly tense face "What's the matter?"

"You have to go." His command was clipped and unfriendly in comparison to his previous demeanor "Another time. Till then, take the book."

Before she could object, Edward was shoving her back towards the direction of the fair grounds in an almost desperate swiftness. He didn't apologize in his usual courteous way, but got her as far as the outskirts of the brush before disappearing back into them again. The demon face almost smirking at her. She walked back to camp that day with the book pushed firmly against her breast. Her mistress, before Julius had stolen her away, used to read to her and she was certain she could try to decipher some of the words. Pushing aside the tent flap, she walked in to find Julius was up and counting his money from the night before.

"Where have you been?" He didn't bother to so much as glance at her before returning to his reserve.

"I went for a walk."

Julius lifted his head from his desk and eyed her suspiciously "What is that you have there?"

Nadya's hands fumbled awkwardly as she looked down at the leather bound book "Romeo and Juliet. Mr. Mordrake gave it to me and told me.."

"Mr. Mordrake?" Julius mocked, resting his elbows down on the expansive desk "The freak trying to educate you?" He laughed, linking his fingers behind his head and leaning back in his chair "You don't know how to read. Whores aren't supposed to be educated."

Nadya ran her bottom lip threw her teeth and stared longingly at the book in her grasp "I don't see the harm in it."

Julius waved a hand a her dismissively "Whatever. If he wants to make you his pupil out of some bored attempt to bide his time then you can be accommodating" He looked back up through hooded eyes "Did he take you to bed?"

Nadya scoffed, clicking her tongue against the roof of her mouth "No. He just gave me a book."

"Good." Julius spat "You'll be performing the next two nights. Conjoined twins are sick."

Nadya nodded and headed back to her tent. It had been over a week since he requested her to perform. It had taken that long for her bruises to begin to fade. When she should have been collecting her attire and rehearsing with the troupe, she found herself sitting on her bed scanning over the words in the book. Her finger skimmed over the letters in the first word repeatedly, her mouth moving silently in attempt to sound out the word.

"Miss Florica. I'm sorry to intrude. Do I have permission to enter?"

Nadya looked curiously at the entrance to her tent. Edward's voice and polite request surprising her all at once. She stood, dropping the book on the bed. Before she had a chance to answer, Edward entered in a wide eyed almost frenzied state. He paced back and forth, barely sparing a glance at her in his canter. He looked angry. Severely annoyed by something that had happened in between the short time they had last seen each other "What's the matter Edward? Did Julius say something to you about the book?" She questioned "Because I already spoke with him. It's okay. I'll give it back to you if he.." Edward's hands reached out and seized her face in his grasp before she could finish. She didn't know how long they stood just mere inches apart. A second? A minute? He was trying to tell her something, but seemed to be hindered by some unseen force. Nadya straightened up and glared back into his blue eyes "What is it?" The words barely crossed her lips before they were covered by his. Gentle at first then filled with such wanton need she nearly came off her feet. He pulled away, staring at her now as if she were some wounded bird.

"It whispers to me. Did you know that?" It wasn't a question that needed an answer "I fear for you Nadya. I fear for all of you." And then once again he was gone, the demon face looking more mischievous than usual as he exited her tent.

Nadya stood frozen to the spot. Her mouth opening and closing with no sound coming out. Just like Edward's counterpart. She brushed her fingers over her lips and closed her eyes, trying hard to understand the events that had just taken place.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

Nadya didn't see Edward for two days after the incident in the tent. To Julius' annoyance, their star attraction had sequestered himself inside his small trailer and refused to perform. Late at night the sound of things being thrown about and shouts of anger at an unseen presence could be heard through the fairgrounds. And then one day, no movement at all. The rumors around camp were that he had done away with himself and Julius was not yet prepared to admit to everyone their wage earner had expired. Nadya knew better though. Every now and then she would pass the trailer and see a slivered break in the red curtains as if someone were watching her. Truth be told, his absence was weighing on her mind more than she expected. She wanted him to read to her again and discuss the book he had lent her to practice on but more than anything...she wanted to just see him.

"I want you to go check on the two-faced freak."

Nadya turned from hanging up clothes and frowned at Julius' crude insult "Why would he come out of his trailer for me?"

"Because I think he's sweet on you. You're the only one he's really spoken to since he got here."

"The two of you seemed to get along just fine." Nadya grumbled. She didn't have a chance to clip the last garment she had been hanging before Julius captured her wrist painfully in one of his large hands and dragged her behind an animal trailer. He was dangerously close to her face and his breath was heavy with traces of alcohol. He pushed aside her skirt and pressed his fingertips into the flesh of her inner thigh so roughly she had to choke back a whimper.

"The last few days you seem to have forgotten your place my jewel. You do what I say when I say. Don't think that because some self-important mutation gives you a book means you're suddenly smarter than everyone here." He licked the bottom of her earlobe and nuzzled into her hair "You're not as smart as me Nadya and you never will be. You're still just my plaything." His fingers lingered on her thigh and she braced herself for whatever the impact would be. He inhaled the scent of her neck and slid away from her "Do I make myself clear?" She nodded briskly, avoiding his serrated look. "Good. Now do as I say." When he stalked away and was finally out of sight, Nadya crumpled to the ground, choking back sobs.

She waited till nightfall to go to Edwards trailer. The troupe was distracted with drowning their sorrows in another disappointing turn out for the show. She took his book with her as an excuse to come see him. Edward, as it turned out, was not so agreeable to having company. Nadya climbed the few stairs leading to the front door and before she could knock, heard his voice boom back from the other side "Kindly remove yourself from my doorstep!"

Her balled up fist went idle over the door. She hesitated only for a moment ,then knocked. Fear was bubbling up with each thrum of her small fist at possible scenarios that could come about if the door did open. Or worse..if it didn't. She shook her head dismissively and cleared her throat

"Edward. It's me, Nadya."

Silence

"Edward I..I'm worried. Would you open the door?"

Again. Silence.

Nadya rested her forehead against the coolness of the wood. Her previous unwillingness becoming genuine desperation. She wasn't worried about what Julius would do if she couldn't pull Edward from the confines of his self made prison. She was worried about what Edward would do to himself if she didn't.

"Edward. Please?" She pleaded.

Nadya shut her eyes and let out a sharp breath in defeat. Just as she turned to descend the steps, the door latch gave way and cracked open with an eerie groan. She swallowed hard, pushing down the reluctance rising up in her chest again.

"Edward?"

She was met with resistance as she tried to open the door further. Not by his hands, but by the broken objects that had fallen victim to them. Papers, books, and even pottery laid strewn about the floor in complete disarray. The only illumination was the sliver of moonlight creeping through the break in the drapes.

"You can clearly see that I am in one piece."

It was his voice, but the tone was low and ominous. When she turned to the origin of the sound, Nadya expected to see the dapper man she was used to sitting perched like a king in his thrown. Instead, she saw a complete stranger. Edward sat in a lazy sort of way in the darkest corner of the narrow room. It was dark but she could see his bloodshot puffy eyes staring back at her wearily. His usual pristine shirt was wrinkled and untucked from his coal black pants and his disheveled hair looked more wild than usual. One arm lay draped over the side of the chair while the other held his face in his hand. Even his ice blue eyes had dulled to a stormy grey.

"Edward. I…I.." Nadya stumbled over her words and tried to seem unaffected by his change of appearance "I thought I would return your book."

He cocked his head to the side and pulled his lips into a tight line "Did you finish it already?" It wasn't a question so much as an accusation. He sounded exactly how closed off and arrogant she was familiar with someone in his station sounding "I suppose you had cast a spell on even me that I would believe you to be an uneducated harlot in need of teaching. As it turns out, I was the one in need of a lesson in the fairer sexes deceitfulness."

Nadya swallowed the lump in her throat. _Harlot_. As derogatory a label as Julius' branding of the word _whore. _It had never seemed to affect her the way Edward's newfound title had. He had been the first man to speak to her like a lady and the idea that he would refer to her so callously made her unsure if his original sincerity was genuine. But that insecurity gave way to growing annoyance at his insult. It wouldn't' be the first time she had been deceived by a man.

"I came here looking to make sure you were well and instead you insult me." He didn't respond, only remained as unmoving as her words had been to him "I see." Nadya said tightly, dropping the book on the table in front of him. "And you're right. I didn't finish it. I couldn't. It took me two days to read the first sentence." She turned to leave, but just as soon as her hand reached out for the door handle, it slipped from her grasp and she found herself being hurled backward till her lower back connected painfully with the wall behind her. Nadya's head spun for a moment through the flashes of light clouding her vision. When things came back in to focus, she was staring into steel grey eyes. They were analyzing her closely, a glint of pleasure reflecting back in them at the pain etching her face.

"Why are you here?" Edward's lip curled into an animalistic sneer.

"I..I told you I was worried about you. I was.."

He cut Nadya off by slamming her shoulders back once again into the partition behind her. This time making the breath leave her lungs in a sharp burst.

"Worried?" He annunciated the word slowly as if he had never heard it before. His eyes flicked over her one more time incredulously. She was avoiding his gaze and trying desperately to stop her body from shaking uncontrollably and failing miserably. His face moved closer to hers and she could feel his breath tickling her eyelashes "Do I frighten you, lovely gypsy?"

"Julius. He asked me to come check on you." She intentionally changed the subject, not wanting to verbally confirm a question he knew the answer to just from the way she stared back at him.

Edward loosened his vice like grip on her shoulders, but still dug his fingers painfully into her skin "I see. My employer is worried his supply of fine food and wine is going to dry up in my absence?" His eyes ran over her again "And what are you supposed to be? A gift?"

It was another insult that cut her more than it should have. She set her jaw and raised her head up defiantly "I am no ones gift to give."

He smiled smugly and poured himself back into his chair "You are whatever they want you to be. Just as I am not a man with an affliction, I am the freakish son of a family whose wealth was not able to buy my release from this deformity or their humiliation. And you…you are a rare creature whose innocence is up for sale."

His words burned worse than a slap. A lone tear made its way down Nadya's flustered cheek. He was venting whatever frustration and anger hadn't been voided in his time alone, finding her an easy target "Why did you open the door if you didn't want me here?"

"I didn't" He clipped coldly, reclining back into his chair "He did." Her eyes searched the darkness in confusion and he watched her in mild amusement while she wordlessly tried to understand "Don't tell me that me being away has dulled your memory as to why we are in this present state of deplorable human exploitation. At the sight of Nadya's tensed brows, his smug grin widened "Forgive me my dear. I forget your impoverished upbringing has left you ignorant.

Perhaps a discussion about copulating would be more suited to your.."

"Shut your mouth" Her fraying patience had finally snapped and the words came out venomously.

Edward's eyes snapped up in surprise and just like the moment before, Nadya's reaction was a second to late. He already had her in his grasp. This time one hand was on her waist while the other surrounded her small neck.

"I fear you have forgotten who you are addressing gypsy." He snarled into her ear "I am a nobleman and you are no more than a peasant not even fit to be my servant."

She knew very well he could snap her neck with a flick of his wrist and Julius wouldn't give her so much as a second thought as he tried to hide the body, but the slow burning anger running fire through her veins erupted out of her before it could be smothered "Take your hands off me!" She ordered, oddly surprised when Edward's grip relaxed. Though it did little to quench her fury "You may have been a nobleman once upon a time, but now your rank is no higher than mine, Sir." She mocked "If you haven't looked around, you are no better than the dwarves and the conjoined twins you now live with. And yes, no better than the gypsy harlot forced to be bedded by the same men you think to be so superior to us. At least we commoners have the bond of contempt we share for your high class society. Even your family chose money and status over their own flesh and blood because they couldn't stand the sight of.."

Edward's hand lashed out to strike her and Nadya recoiled and closed her eyes for the impending impact. There was a loud slap, but it didn't come from anything inflicted upon her. She cracked open an eye and found Edward kneeling down in front of her, his hands balled into tight fists on each side of his head. His demon face looked back at her now. Its black eyes stared into her bright blue orbs and for a moment, she felt as if she knew what it was like to look at the face of the devil himself. It had her mesmerized, unable to look away or even breathe. It was like peering into Edward's darkest thoughts and desires and seeing how they bled together with the evil that couldn't be detached. Nadya closed her eyes tight and sucked in a breath. When she opened them it was smiling at her now menacingly and wicked. She bent down and placed a hand on Edward's tense shoulders. His eyes were sealed shut and his teeth were mashed together in frustration. But the moment her hand brushed against his back, his strained features relaxed and he looked at her inquisitively. "Nadya?" I.." He searched her face as if she had just manifested in front of him. "I am sorry."

She gaped open mouthed at his sudden shift "What's going on Edward?"

"He's growing stronger. Louder. His thoughts are becoming my own. I cannot speak of the vile and unclean images he places in my head. Even now his lips do not move but his words scream louder than my own thoughts."

"What does he tell you?" She almost hesitated to ask.

Edward's whole body stiffened at the question and his eyes went completely white as his pupils cut painfully to the side "The day at the pond he was telling me to.." he paused, rubbing his lips together in a reluctant effort "force myself upon you."

Nadya blinked back in surprise, remembering Edward's desperation to drive her away that day and his behavior moments later in her tent "Is that why you kissed me?" It was such a trivial question in comparison to his current turbulence, but for some reason it was the first thing that came to the forefront of her mind.

"No." He shook his head and scrubbed a hand down his face "I wanted to. I wanted to know what it was like to kiss someone as beautiful as you without being looked upon with disgust. My restraint is frail and he controls me to…"Edward leaned forward again and slammed his fist to his temples, his face contorting in pain "You need to leave Nadya. Now. Please?"

He was there, but just barely. His genteel disposition hanging on a string being dangled by the creature causing his anguish. A flurry of possible outcomes ran through her head. All of them weighing on what she did next. She could do as he asked and leave before he succumbed to the whispers and she fell victim to his previous intentions, but that really wasn't what she wanted to do. She reached out to him, replacing his hands with her own. His eyes rose from the cluttered floor and met hers dubiously.

"He doesn't control me." She whispered.

Nadya leaned forward and laid her lips gently on top of his. She felt Edward flinch at the initial contact, but then he relaxed into her touch. His hand rose up and his palm ran over her cheek before entangling his fingers in her long dark hair. She wasn't thinking, couldn't think with his soft lips flush against hers. Even when his teeth scraped her bottom lip to ask for more access, it was the most delicate and tender kiss she had ever shared with a man. She felt herself wanting more. Not because she had to or was being forced to, but because for the first time she wanted to. She wanted to know if his touch would be as soft and gentle as his mouth.

As soon as the kiss deepened, Edward pulled away, sucking in a sharp breath. "I am aware our meetings have been a series of apologies and unfortunate circumstances, but I'm afraid I must ask to be in my solitary state for one more night to….collect myself." Nadya's brows tensed in disappointment but she nodded wordlessly with feigned understanding. She felt suddenly embarrassed. Too embarrassed to even look him in the eye as he rose from the floor and offered his hand to help her up as well. As she turned to leave he tightened his grip "You may tell our nefarious patriarch that I shall perform tomorrow evening." He bent down and retrieved the discarded book from the ground "And I shall meet you the day after. We have much to cover after our lost time."

When their eyes met once more, Edward's lips were twisted up at the ends in an almost mischievous smirk and Nadya couldn't help but return it as she exited his trailer without another word.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The people flocked to their show that night. Word had gotten out that the "Two-Faced Prince" would be returning for their morbid viewing pleasure and the entire troupe was in rare form.

"I don't know what you did and I don't think I want to, but we owe this to you" Julian gloated while pulling on his red ringmaster jacket.

Nadya sat in silence, pulling on the last of her jeweled embellishments to her costume. She could have cared less about Julius' rare approval. All day her thoughts kept returning to the kiss she had shared with Edward the night before and the anticipation she had felt all day at seeing him again. When he arrived backstage he looked every bit the gentleman she remembered. Before Julius had introduced him, he had stolen a moment to get Nadya's attention, grabbing her wrist as he passed her.

"In the wake of your concern the other evening, you inspired me to write something for you."

She smiled and nodded, trying to contain the blush rising up in her cheeks "You have my full attention then."

Edward grinned, adjusting the cuffs of his suit meticulously and she avoided the glare from the other face under his hat as he made his way to the stage. It was strange to her. How a single moment between them had stirred up these feelings of girlish dizziness she had not been accustomed to when dealing with men. The resounding noise of gasps and applause when he sat down in front of his piano rolled like thunder through the large tent. Nadya slipped quickly to the side of the stage as he began his solo. It was a hauntingly beautiful melody that had her completely fixated on the man in the spotlight.

"You may want to at least try to be a little more discrete. He may be a drunk and blaggard, but he ain't stupid honey" Kitty, "The armless dynamo" was standing just behind Nadya, her eyes pointed in the same direction as the gypsy.

"What are you talking about" Nadya scoffed, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm talking 'bout Julius. The way you're starin' at Mr. Mordrake would make a blind man blush."

Nadya shook her head dismissively and smiled "He's going to teach me how to read. We're just friends Kittie"

"Mhmm" Kittie hummed "And I'm just a foreign princess waiting for my ship to come take me home."

Years later, when Nadya looked back on this exact moment, she wished she would have heeded Kittie's warning. She had been so enthralled by Edward's performance, she didn't notice Julius' hardened stare from the other side of the stage. When his star attraction finished and Edward took his frightful bow, Julius motioned for Nadya to take the stage. Edward brushed the top of Nadya's hand with a lone finger as they passed one another and Julius' chin jutted out like a spoiled child whose toys had just been touched. Rather he was playing with them or not.

The candles in the tent made the stage glow softly and when Nadya stepped out in to the light, the beading on her costume had her glistening like some kind of celestial being. Glancing at the tensioned in Julius face, Nadya gave him a half hearted smile as the music began. It seemed to appease him for the moment, but had he been paying attention he would have seen the two faced oddity standing ever so statuesque behind him and the smile on Nadya's face widened.

_There's such a sad love, deep in your eyes_

_A kind of pale jewel opened and closed, within your eyes_

_I'll place the sky, within your eyes_

_There's such a fooled heart Beating so fast_

_In search of new dreams, a love that will last_

_Within your heart, I'll place the moon within your heart_

_As the pain sweeps through makes no sense for you_

_Every thrill is gone wasn't too much fun at all_

_But I'll be there for you, As the world falls down. _

_Falling_

_Falling down_

_Falling in love_

Nadya fought to remember the words with Edward's crystal orbs studying her carefully, his mouth slightly agape in wonderment. The lyrics were coming out of her mouth with more feeling than she thought she would be able to muster. Feelings she thought had been dormant or not even capable of till now.

_I'll paint you mornings of gold_

_I'll spin you Valentine evenings _

_Though we're strangers till now _

_We're choosing the path between the stars_

_I'll leave my love between the stars_

_As the pain sweeps through, makes no sense for you_

_Every thrill is gone wasn't too much fun at all_

_But I'll be there for you-ou-ou, _

_As the world falls down_

_Falling,_

_As the world falls down_

_Falling, falling_

_Falling in love_

_As the world falls down_

The last note from the lone guitar drifted through the air and the applause erupted through the tent. Nadya took her bow but when she turned back to Edward, she found his position near the stage vacant.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The next morning, Nadya woke early, happy to be alone. She assumed Julius had passed out somewhere in the camp last night after celebrating a job well done with the rest of the troupe. His belly full of cheap booze and his pockets fat would mean he would be in a good mood today. Her shoulders rose up to her ears as she adjust herself farther down into her bed, fighting the urge to roll over and go back to sleep if only to enjoy the solitude just a little longer. Something caught Nadya's attention though. Something that hadn't been there last night when she went to bed. On top of her rickety nightstand sat a bouquet of brightly colored wild flowers tied together with a black satin ribbon in a silver drinking glass. She sat up on her elbows and stared at the arrangement curiously. Julius was not one for romantic gestures. He wasn't one to make an effort to do anything that wasn't completely selfish. Edward. It was the plausible explanation. Especially when she noticed the black leather bound book sitting just on the edge of the table. She smiled, reaching over to grab the flowers and inhale their sweet summer fragrance. It was all the motive she needed to disregard the comfort of her bed and move quickly to get dressed with more enthusiasm about starting her day than she had felt in a long time.

Nadya held off the impulse to run to the clearing, the book like an anchor in her arms. She had not seen Edward after her performance the other night and the longing to see him had almost driven her to his trailer. Unfortunately, the prying eyes of the carnies and misfits had been everywhere and she opted to retire to her tent for both their safety. The fact that he had come to her and left the beautiful bouquet had only stirred up this expectant reaction. So lost in her feverish pace had she been that she nearly exploded through the shrubbery and collided head first into Edward's chest. He caught her shoulders, stumbling backwards on impact.

"Edward! I'm sor…"

Edward smiled and raised a finger to her lips before she could finish "Do not say it or I fear we are in for another unfavorable turn of events."

Nadya pushed her lips together to stifle her smile but failed. His hands were still wrapped lightly around her arms and she found herself flustered once again "You left last night before I came off stage and could tell you how beautiful your piano piece was."

"I fear my troublesome companion was taking a toll on me, although your song did not go overlooked. You have the voice of a siren as lovely as the woman who owns it." The maddening persistent blush rose back into her cheeks as Edward pushed a stray strand of her ebony locks away from her face "Should we begin our lesson?"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_**Okay so I lied. This is going to be a 4 part story. There was to much of Edward and Nadya's backstory to cram in to one chapter that I worried I wouldn't be doing it justice if I rushed things. The song Nadya sings is ALSO a David Bowie song from one of my all time favorite movies "Labyrinth" However, I think if you wanted to get the effect of Nadya singing it, look for Girl In A Coma covering it. Loved that version too. *Although nothing compares to the Bowie* Thanks again for reading and please review =**_


	3. Take Me To Church

_**Special thanks for all the follows and favorite adds! Special thanks to Starrat, BaDWolF89. Meridyan, I will try not to fuck up the music. Deranged Dear, there is a special note at the end of this chapter. And Superdani4Ever, I PROMISE she will be more than a punching bag. As far as the depressing plotline goes..I make no promises. It is American Horror Story after all LOL. You know the rest….I don't own American Horror Story OR Edward Mordrake (Damnit) OR the music OR Romeo and Juliet. AKA…I Don't own shit. I do however own Nayda, Julius, Kittie, Marvin and Joseph. **_

_**Warning: Adult content**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_My Church Offers No Absolutes_

_She Tells Me "Worship In The Bedroom"_

_The Only Heaven I'll Be Sent To_

_Is When I'm Alone With You_

_I Was Born Sick, But I Love It_

_Command Me To Be Well_

_Amen. Amen. Amen. Amen._

_Take Me Church _

_I'll Worship Like A Dog At The Shrine Of Your Lies_

_I'll Tell You My Sins And You Can Sharpen Your Knife_

_Offer Me That Deathless Death_

_Good God, Let Me Give You My Life_

…_..Hozier (Take Me To Church)_

**Chapter 3**

_October 1845.…._

Nadya's legs pumped quickly beneath her through the tall weeds of the sprawling field. She hissed curses under her breath while clawing at her skirt that felt more like a pair of invisible hands slowing her down rather than delicate fabric bundling up at her thighs. The lanterns from the fair had long since faded into the background and she was now relying on memory and her other senses to guide her through the pitch black. Her hands fumbled as she pushed aside the brush and bushes leading in to the woods. Nadya spared one last look over her shoulder to make sure there had been no one trailing her before completely disappearing into the cover of towering trees. She came to an abrupt stop at the fallen oak she had been looking for, its location being illuminated by the soft glow of the moonlight showering through the break in the canopy above where the ancient tree once stood.

"You're late."

"E..Edward." Nadya tried hard to force out words between choking breaths, but found herself rendered speechless, not just from her previous exertion, but at the dark beauty of the form standing in the cover of shadow in front of her.

Edward Mordrake stood tall in his usual customary elegance; pinstriped black suit, emerald cravat, and flowing cape coat. His hands, clad in the softest of grey leather, rested casually atop the jade handled walking stick in front of him. He looked far to debonair to be somehow misplaced amongst the timberland they now inhabited. Although Nadya wouldn't expect any less from him. Edward stepped out into the glow of moonlight, the shade of trees casting shadows to drift over his face. His eyes were dark and narrow though they held a glimmer of amusement at the panting woman in front of him.

"I care not to listen to excuses Miss Florica" He said dismissively with a wave of his hand "My time is just as, if not more, important than yours. If our last encounter was any indication, your time would be best utilized if it were spent in complete dedication to your education. If I am taking my time to teach, I expect my student to be punctual."

Nadya gripped her bottom lip between her teeth and tried to hide her smile. It was a very admirable attempt on his part to feign intimidation, but they had done this dance before and it would take a lot more than a lecture about tardiness to make her cower before him. Edward's eyes locked on her as he stalked forward, leaves and sticks breaking under his feet and cane.

"I fail to see the humor in the situation Miss Florica. I assume you have read what I instructed or am I to believe you disregarded that as well?"

"No. I read everything you asked me to and then some." She grinned cheekily. Edward was circling her now, like a predator stalking its prey, casting occasional sideways glances to gauge her reaction. Without missing a step, he removed his cape, draping it over a protruding tree limb and resting his cane next to it.

"If that is true then tell me what it is you read." He challenged, while removing his gloves one finger at a time.

"Romeo and Juliet. Act 2. Scene 2."

Edward laid his gloves down on top his cane and linked his hands behind his back as he continued to orbit around her "And what is the significance of this scene Miss Florica?"

"Romeo scales the orchard walls to confess his love to Juliet and she to him." She responded, feeling a swell of pride by the simple hum of approval from behind his lips.

"And what is your interpretation of such a famously poetic and lyrical scene?"

Nadya's smugness was fading when she realized on his next rotation he had moved a few steps closer to her. She actually had been dying all day to discuss what she had read the night before, unable to fathom how someone could capture such beautiful words onto the pages of a book. Now, in his presence, in his ever growing nearness to her, Nadya struggled to form a coherent thought. Edward's demeanor didn't waver in the silence between them. He only paused in his canter to briefly study her suddenly vacant stare "Nadya?"

Nadya mentally shook herself from her thoughts and smiled in spite of herself "Romeo and Juliet understand that their union would mean the possibility of being separated forever should it be found out by their rival families. They also realize they could never be apart now that they knew the other existed." Edward was behind her now, his footsteps coming to an abrupt stop at her response and she wondered if she had given him the wrong answer. That was until she felt him close the gap between them, his breath tickling the back of her neck. She didn't turn and face him, only froze under the pleasant sensation of heat radiating off his body. His touch feathered across the exposed skin of her shoulders and her breath caught in her throat. Edward's lips joined the trail of his fingers causing her knees to nearly buckled.

"Edward" Her whisper sounded more like a plea and she could feel his lips turn up into a smile against her flesh.

"It is my soul that calls upon my name. How silver-sweet sound lovers' tongue by night. Like softest music to attending ears." The eloquent quote mixed with the timber of his sharp accent caused Nadya's fraying resolve to snap and she found herself spinning around to throw her arms around his neck. Her lips collided with his forcefully but molded effortlessly in an act they had engaged in many times before that night.

Nadya found it odd how time flew when one was actually happy and it was hard to remember when it all began. When their meetings had turned from educational to romantic. When time spent grew from a fondness for one another's company to a sheer and utter need to have to be together. A few stolen kisses had turned into something deeper. Something she hadn't expected. Something she didn't know was possible. They had fallen in love.

Edward reluctantly pulled away from her soft lips, his eyes partially hooded from pent up desire "I see my scolding no longer has an effect on you" He grinned "I had been waiting quite awhile. I was beginning to think something had happened to you to cause delay."

Nadya kept her arms linked around his neck, not even flinching when the back of her hand brushed the skin of the demon face behind him "I had to make sure that Julius was going to be distracted for the evening before I was able to sneak out without eyes on me. He stumbled off somewhere with Regina into one of the tents."

"The Contortionist?" Edward mused, raising an eyebrow "How utterly trite."

She hummed and nodded a response, finding the placement of his cravat more interesting than spending a moment longer talking about the man that was the cause for these secret rendezvous. His new found success had the circus owner venturing outside of the camp to indulge in liquor and women and for the that, Nadya was thankful. However, just because Julius' attentions were elsewhere, didn't mean he was willing to relinquish what he considered his property. Edward would be safe from Julius' wrathful ego, he was too important, but he would sooner kill Nadya than see his "jewel" with someone else. "I'm sure Julius will be occupied for the rest of the evening." She reassured.

Edward lifted her hand to his mouth, kissing the underside of her wrist "I have something for you." He pulled back to retrieve something from his vest pocket "I know it is not the most practical of gifts in regards to our present circumstances. I had hoped to present you with a bauble equal to your beauty though I fear such a trinket does not exist." The heat rose up in Nadya's cheeks. No man had ever spoken to her so sweetly or with such genuine sincerity and it never failed to make her blush. She watched as he drew a black velvet string from his shallow pocket, a silver oval locket swaying from the center of it "May I?" He asked, holding the ends of necklace between two fingers. Nadya complied silently, turning her back to him once more "This necklace belonged to my mother. She had given it to me the last time I saw her. She had hoped that it would procure American currency in my travels. I suppose it was also in an effort to make amends for discarding me in that wretched asylum." His gaze drifted off to somewhere in the distance at the memory. His eyes clamped shut and his head cocked to the side for a moment before he smiled back down at her. "It's the only tie I have to my past and I wanted the next woman to adorn it to be a part of my future." He tied the locket around her neck, placing a small kiss to her shoulder.

The warmth of his mouth and the chill of the cold metal on her chest sent a pleasant shudder down Nadya's spine. She brushed her fingers against the locket and opened it up to a black and white image of Edward looking as majestic as ever. There was that feeling again. The feeling that up until Edward had come into her life had been so foreign to her. Happiness.

Edward wrapped his arms around her waist from behind, moving his lips from the crook of her neck up to her jaw line till they finally settled at her ear. Normally this was the extent of their time together. This was the moment where one of them would have to leave to go back to camp, the other shortly following to avoid suspicion. But with the knowledge of Julius' absence for what would be probably the entirety of the evening, nothing had to be rushed tonight.

"Oh wilt thou leave me so unsatisfied?" He whispered

Nadya's eyelids fell shut at the sensation of Edward's hands running up the length of her arms and his facial hair tickling her flushed cheek "What satisfaction canst thou have tonight?"

Edward's fingers slid up to her chin and gently turned her face till they were nose to nose "The exchange of thy love's faithful vow for mine." Their lips met once again, soft and gentle. Nadya turned to him fully, her hands running up his chest till her palms met his face.

"I do love you Edward."

His eyes darkened at her words. They were not menacing. Not holding any trace of his demonic counterpart. They were heavy with desire and want. "Show me my beautiful gypsy."

So used to his genteel manner had she been that when he pulled her roughly to him, her eyes flew open in surprise. He had always been so careful with her, seeming almost afraid that she would break if touched. Perhaps he was even scared to lose control without the demon to blame. Even if it was his hands on her body, his lips on hers, his words flowing into her ear, she would know if he were being manipulated by the malevolent face. But this man, this man taking his time to feel every inch of exposed skin as if he were trying to memorize her the way he would one of his precious books or beloved music, this was Edward. Her Edward.

His tongue forcefully parted her lips while one hand held her flush against him and the other rose up to cup her breast. He had never been so bold with her before and she had wondered how she had been able to live all this time without the pleasure his touch brought. She moaned against his mouth and leaned farther into him to begin working on the line of troublesome buttons down his shirt. As soon as the first fastener was released, Nadya's moans turned into a whimper of frustration when Edward suddenly pulled away. She looked up through partially hooded eyes in confusion and was immediately startled by the sight of Edward on his knees with his hands pushed to the sides of his head as if he were in pain. He was panting heavily and groaning through clenched teeth. He was fighting his demon again. Mentally fighting for dominance on the battlefield of his mind. Nadya had grown accustomed to these interruptions in the past. The demon was relentless in stealing these moments from them and she had had enough of it.

"Shh. Shh." Nadya soothed, kneeling down in front of him and pulling his hands away from his ears. She cupped his face in her hands and forced his head up. Edward's watery eyes opened slowly to look back at her sullenly. Nadya smiled back at him sympathetically before leaning over and peppering his jawline and cheeks with soft kisses. She finally found his lips, pressing hers against his so vehemently she hoped it would be enough to drown out the noises in his head "Stay here with me." She said against his mouth "In this moment. Right now. Stay with me."

"I don't want to hurt you." He admitted.

Nadya rocked back onto her heels to look at him. She sucked in a sharp breath and lifted her black peasant top over her head, tossing it behind her. She was exposed to him now, her long black hair just barely covering her breasts. Edward's eyes roamed her torso, his mouth slightly agape. She lifted his soft hand and placed his palm over her heart "I trust you."

"Make the voice go away Nadya. Please?"

Edward didn't take his eyes off her as she set back to work on releasing the buttons she had started on. She pulled his vest and shirt from his shoulders, discarding it to lay somewhere in the grass beside them. He sat back up on his knees, pulling her to him till they were skin to skin, the chill of the October air surrounding their half naked bodies. Nadya pressed her head against Edward's chest, listening to the steady beating of his heart grow calmer in this blissful moment. He looked down and brushed loose strands of ebony hair away from her face. The simple gesture stirred something inside her, spurring her on to do anything she could to grant him release from the torment. She swallowed hard as her hands fumbled with his trousers. Their eyes locked, hers searching for any sign of apprehension and his answering back with silent approval. Edward's head rolled back and he made a noise that was a cross between a growl and a moan the minute her small hand coiled around his length.

"No" Nadya breathed, anchoring herself by grasping a hold of his shoulder with her free hand.

"Look at me. Stay with me."

Edward obeyed, his blue orbs snapping back to hers filled with something that resembled desperation. Both his hands snaked up her thighs, bringing her skirt along with them till she could feel his fingers brush against her core. With a nod of her head, he allowed one of his digits to slide slowly between her folds. Nadya's head swam as she tried to focus on his face, choking on her next intake of breath. Her reaction enticed Edward to become more resolute in his ministrations. When his finger disappeared inside of her, Nadya's world went completely out of focus. Everything except the blue eyes staring back at her in awe.

"Edward"

What was meant to be a plea sounded more like a warning and Edward retracted the wet digit from between her legs. The absence of him inside of her made Nadya let a pathetic mewling sound escape her mouth and Edward grinned in return. He reared up, pulling the rest of his trousers down before settling back onto his heels again.

"Show me" He chirred, pulling her onto his lap and taking her bottom lip between his teeth "Show me how to silence the darkness."

Nadya rose up on the balls of her feet, pooling her skirt farther up on her waist. Taking his thickness back into her hand, she lowered herself slowly down onto him. Their cries of pleasure blended together into a singular beautiful note muffled only by the sound of the leaves rustling in the trees above them. He gripped onto her waist as she rolled her hips forward, taking as much of him into her as she could and it still wasn't enough. Edward voided his moans into her shoulder, biting hard into the side of her neck as she picked up her pace. For the first time in her life she felt whole with him inside of her. Worshipping her. She wanted to claim him completely. There was no demon face. No Julius. No freak show. There was only the two of them. She could feel his body tensing and his breathing became more labored. The tingling warmth in her stomach began to radiate and spread through her body till she could feel it from her fingertips to her toes. Edward watched her face contort in glorious pleasure, kissing across her clavicle as she rode out her high.

"I love you Nadya."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Summer had definitely fallen into Autumn. There was a recognizable chill in the wind that only came with change. Nadya burrowed further under Edward's cape, inhaling his scent mixed with the earthy aroma of pine trees and damp grass. She squeezed her eyes shut a little tighter, hoping to fall back asleep if only to savor this moment a little bit longer. Waking up next to him. Feeling his steady breaths across the side of her cheek. Her body was deliciously sore in the wake of understanding what it was to actually make love for the first time in her life. The memory of it had her grinning uncontrollably and she craned her neck up to blindly search out his lips. Edward's mouth came quickly back to life at her touch, lazily moving to meet her advances. His kisses were stiff in comparison to his eagerness from the night before and Nadya giggled at the realization he was probably too heavy with exhaustion to exert himself any further. Although he tried.

"Good Morning." She whispered against his mouth "We should probably get back to camp. I don't even know what time it is." Edward was silent, his body tensing at her words and his mouth going suddenly idle. Nadya frowned and rolled onto her back, reaching up to stretch out her body "Don't be angry Edward. I'm sure Julius won't be in camp again tonight and we can resume our…lessons." She giggled cheekily.

Edward's continual silence had her growing increasingly uneasy, but it was nothing in comparison to what she saw when her head finally turned to look at him. Nadya's sleepy eyes snapped open so wide it was almost painful. Her naked body shot up onto all fours and scurried quickly out from under the cape. Staring back at her was the demon face. She felt sick at the realization it wasn't Edward that had been returning her affection, but the evil thing stretched unnaturally across the back of his skull. Its lips were moving, something she had never seen it do before, but no words were coming out. She visibly shuttered at the thought of what foul and disgusting things it was trying to articulate. She crawled a little closer, her eyes locked firmly on its darkened stare. It looked pleased with itself by Nadya's reaction and when its lips stopped moving, they pulled up on one side into a devilish grin.

"I wish you would just go away!" She hissed.

The face was suddenly upright, its simper giving away to a tight lipped frown. Before she could react, the face was replaced by the wide eyed look of worry from Edward "My God! It is dawn. We must head back to camp now before our absence is noticed!" Nadya watched as Edward floundered about trying to find his discarded clothing. Her look of complete discomposure prompted him to stop and study her carefully "Nadya? Nadya what is it?" Her eyes wide as saucers and her mouth ajar, Nadya failed to think of what to tell him. Edward's hands were on both sides of her face "Nadya?"

"I..I guess I was just so happy to know last night wasn't a dream. I just needed a minute to gather myself." She lied.

Edward smiled back at her calmly and bent down to give her the gentlest of kisses "I know my love. There will be more time for that later. For now we must.." He was cut off by the snap of a branch in the distance. Wrapping his cape around Nadya, he stood in front of her, pulling on his shirt and vest. He stood tall, ready to defend her against whatever came out of the woods.

"Jesus, Mary, and Joseph! Are you both out of your mind?!"

"Kittie?!" Nadya found herself squinting to make sure the armless woman wasn't some kind of mirage.

"Shhh!" Kittie hissed. Her head swiveled from side to side in an effort to scan the forest "Hush up! Joseph and Marvin came out here with me. They're somewhere around here."

"Why did Julius' men accompany you out here?" Edward demanded incredulously.

Kittie scoffed at his tone and directed her answer to Nadya who was dressing quickly behind him. "Some over privileged tight-ass came to camp early this morning looking to pay top dollar for Edward to do a private performance at some fancy shmancy party for a group of other over privileged tight-asses. When they went to Edward's trailer and found it empty, Julius went looking for you since you two usually have lessons in the morning" She paused and flicked her eyes over the couple "Those lessons are going very well I see."

Nadya frowned at the other woman's sarcasm and plucked a twig out from her hair "So? He knows Edward and I usually meet to read in the morning."

Kittie pressed her lips together and stared back at them uncomfortably "Yeah well, he wasn't upset at first. That was until one of the dwarves said he saw Edward leave the camp right after the show last night."

"That observation is futile. I am not a prisoner in this place I am…"

"He also said he saw Nadya leave shortly after" Kittie interrupted "And that neither of you had returned"

"Oh God" Nadya whispered, bracing herself against the nearest Oak "What do we do?"

"The whole camp is out looking for both of you. You better come up with an excuse now otherwise I'd just get out while the gettin' is good."

"No. There's no time to run with the entire camp on the hunt." Edward tapped a finger against his chin in thought "I shall return to camp first and simply explain to Mr. Kane that his informant was mistaken about my whereabouts. I was merely out for a nightly stroll but had returned to my trailer shortly after. This morning I awoke for our morning lessons but Nadya had failed to attend. Nadya you will allow yourself to be found. Lead them to believe you wished to sleep under the stars last night and had overslept.

Nadya sighed and shook her head "It's too simple of an excuse and he's too smart to fall for it."

"He is not as intelligent as your believe him to be my love. Perhaps partaking in one of my finest bottles of brandy will help convince him of our tale." Edward grinned reassuringly.

"I hear something!" Kittie whispered sharply "You better get out of here."

Edward walked quickly to the edge of the woods, stopping to grab Nadya's wrist and pull her to him. He cupped her chin in his hand and placed a gentle kiss to her lips "I will see you tonight at the show. Everything will be fine."

Nadya smiled and nodded, trying not to let any of her doubt bleed through. He silently mouthed the words _I love you_ before disappearing into the towering cover of trees. She stood watching even long after he had departed. Nadya couldn't shake the awful feeling that was radiating through her whole body.

"Hey! She's over here!" Came a voice from the forest.

"Yeah" Kittie yelled back "I found her!"

A beast of a man, both in stature and appearance, stomped out into the clearing. Another man that just barely came up to his knees was close at his heels. Joseph was Julius' right hand man. Standing at seven feet tall, it was clear why he had been chosen for the job. His companion Marvin was his complete opposite at three feet, two inches. The only thing the two men actually had in common was their ruthless personalities and dedication to carrying out Julius' every wish. The more sadistic the better.

"You're in a whole lotta trouble girl." Joseph smirked, secretly hoping her punishment would fall solely on him to be carried out.

"Yeah!" Marvin chirped, taking a swig of alcohol from his ever present flask "Where ya hiding your two faced freak beau?"

"I don't know what you two are talking about. I spent the night out here to get away from the likes of you and your boss." Nadya huffed and ran a hand through her hair "Don't you have children to scare or babies to steal." She grinned, flicking her eyes over Marvin.

The dwarf took a step toward Nadya but was held back by Joseph's arm swinging down to hinder him. She wasn't scared of them. They were sociopaths yes, but not stupid. No one was allowed to put their hands on her. That was something Julius had always been very adamant about. That specific activity was reserved for him. Perhaps it was the same reason Joseph was glaring at her as if he was privy to something she was not.

"Always said you got a mouth on ya Nadya. I'm sure when we get back to camp Julius will show you how to use it." Joseph said menacingly. He lifted an arm, directing Nadya and Kittie to follow them into the woods and back to camp.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

The entire troupe was standing in the middle of fair grounds. It felt as if they all turned in unison to stare at Nadya as she approached with Kittie, Joseph and Marvin in tow. She couldn't see Edward or Julius in the mix of faces and figured the two were in Edwards trailer imbibing in cognac as Edward had planned. Maybe her worry had been in vain. She adjusted her shirt and skirt and smoothed her hands down her body to make sure she didn't look like a woman radiating post-coitus bliss. Her fingers brushed up against the metal she had forgotten was lying against her chest and Nadya quickly untied the velvet necklace and dropped it into her shirt.

The circle of oddities and carnies parted like the Red Sea as Joseph walked up to stand in the center of the group, waving his hands at all of them dismissively "Alright. Alright. Everybody can get to breakfast. We found her. Looks like our little gypsy princess fell asleep in the forest last night." He mocked.

"He didn't let them eat?" Nadya whispered to Kittie.

"Not till you were found."

Nadya shifted uncomfortably under the troupe's overly perturbed stare and subjective whispers as they walked to the dining tent. Kittie stopped to turn and look at Nadya.

"You comin'?"

"No. I don't think my presence is going to really be missed in there." Nadya yawned and stretched her arms over her head dramatically "Think I'm just going to nap till we have to rehearse for the show tonight."

Kittie snorted and continued on towards the tent. "Yeah. I'm sure you didn't get much sleep last night. You should rest" She winked back at her.

Nadya smiled and watched the armless woman disappear with everyone else behind the canvas. A murder of crows took to flight in the field and Nadya's eyes drifted towards Edwards trailer as she made her way back to her tent. The calling of the blackbirds was the only thing audible in the empty fairgrounds, providing the perfect background noise to chilly October morning. She walked into her tent, sighing heavily at the comfort of solitude. It took only a moment to piece together as to how the lantern on her vanity was somehow lit.

"Where the hell have you been?"

Nadya's heart fell into her stomach. She sucked in a sharp breath and squeezed her eyes shut trying to compose herself "Julius! You startled me!" She nearly shouted, forcing a smile.

Julius stood in the darkened corner of her tent, his eyes were bloodshot and sharply narrowed on her. He sloppily pulled himself away from the wall canvas and stumbled towards her, catching himself on furniture and whatever he could to remain upright. Despite her effort to remain stoic, Nadya could feel tremors crashing through her whole body. He lurched forward, grabbing a hold of her upper arms "I asked you a question."

She had to turn her head away from the heavy whiskey scent saturating his breath. She straightened back up and gave her best attempt at seeming naïve "Oh. Well, you know I just had so much energy after the show last night I ended up going for a walk. It was so nice out I just thought I would try to get as much time outside as I could before winter gets here and we have to go to those damned cold states you seem to like so much."

Julius remained still, but his hands tightened around her arms. He was too silent for her liking. She would prefer him to yell and scream, at least she would know he was doing something to vent his anger, but when he was silent he reminded her of a wild animal waiting to ambush its prey. Finally, his head cocked to the side and small smirk tugged at his lips.

"You think I'm stupid don't you. You and that two faced freak" He slurred "I'll bet he thinks he's smarter than me. Thinks I'm gonna fall for whatever bullshit story comes out of your mouth. I told you before Nadya, you will never be as smart as me."

"Julius I have no idea what you're talking about. I just told you I…."

"Stop lying to me!" He screamed into her face, forcing her back against her vanity.

The sudden force racked her entire body painfully and when it subsided, the only thing she felt was the absence of the trinket hidden between her breast. It hit the floor with more of a boisterous thud than an object of its size should have made. Or perhaps the sound had seemed far more thunderous because Nadya realized once she saw it, she had completely stopped breathing. She dipped down to pick it up but not before Julius scurried for it, nearly falling down on top of the necklace to keep it from her.

"That's mine!" She yelled " It was gift. Please let me have it!"

Julius pulled easily from her grasp and pushed her away. He pulled the locket open and his body went still. Nadya could feel her heart pounding in her ears. She felt sick and dizzy and had to lean against the vanity for support. Her eyes darted from Julius to the opening of the tent and the thought crossed her mind to run. But run where? To Edwards trailer? It wasn't far enough away and she would put the both of them at risk. With his back still to her, Julius straightened up, rocking his head from side to side.

"So. I would assume if the two of you are fucking you have money to give me. I'm sure you were well compensated for your services for him to give you something like this."

"No!" Nadya could feel the tears welling up in her eyes. If they had been found out than so be it. If he were to kill her than so be it. But she would not go out without a fight. Without telling him the truth of how she felt about him. About Edward "He doesn't pay me. He doesn't call me names or beat me. He doesn't treat me like property or insult me. And he doesn't need to force me to fuck." She annunciated the last word and it cut like glass. Julius spun around to look at the simper on her face "We made love. His breath wasn't so foul it made me sick to my stomach. His touch didn't make me want to crawl out of skin. And I never realized what true pleasure was till I knew what it was like to actually be able to feel someone inside you of me. I love him and.."

Julius hand shut up and came down across Nadya's face. She held a hand to the offended cheek but she was still smiling and it only seemed to agitate him further.

"You think I'm so disgusting my jewel? You're the one that let a freak put its hands on you."

"You're right." Nadya laughed bitterly "You're right Julius I did. But the freak is the one standing in front of me. And your hands will never touch me again."

That was the last thing she remembered. The last thing she saw was Julius' hand turn into a fist and rear back. Then. Darkness.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**So here's the deal. This Story is going to be longer than 4 chapters now. I don't want anything to be rushed and I don't want the chapters to be super long as I'm already finding it hard to find time to write. Thanks to everyone for the reviews, favorites, and follows =) Please continue. They make me happy and motivated. BTW…AHS season finale prompted me to finish this chapter. I think I literally squealed when I saw Wes Bentley's name in the opening credits. **


End file.
